Genie In A Bottle
by Ayashi
Summary: This Fic is about An OC finding a bottle...a magical bottle.What happens when the Genie is Miaka and the seishi help in granting wishes? Rated PG 13 for too much swearing.Been hanging around Tasuki too much*CHAP.5 Up*
1. Is it a Genie Or A Miko?

Let's see I'm a first time fanfic writer inspired by those other great ff writers.So I kinda need reviews to at least go on writing.So reviewies OK! (I wuv Tasuki)  
  
Disclaimer: Oops, I almost forgot to do this part,I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters, it belongs To Watase Yuu.(This fic does not have anything to do with Christina A.)  
  
  
  
~Genie In A Bottle~  
  
It's a wonderful day in Malaysia (Yes I am Malaysian^_~)  
  
A fangirl by the name of Ayashi is running to school one day.  
  
"Shit,shit,shit!I am sooooooooo late!!Fuckin' alarm clock!!Shiiiit!!!" (Who wouldn't be late if THEY stayed up ALL night watching all 52 episodes of FY I think Ayashi-chan also hangs around Tasuki too much)  
  
//Bang//  
  
Ayashi is sprawled over the ground looking very stupid.  
  
"Itai!. What the …hey what's this?" Ayashi the clutz -_-seems to have tripped over a pink glass bottle.The bottle was glowing softly with a bright red light.Hmmmn, Aya-chan seems to forget that she is late for school.  
  
Still sitting in the spot she fell,Ayashi grabs the bottle and examines it. "Cool bottle,kinda looks like the old genie type bottle(Not ALL genies live in lamps)Hey there's some writing on this thing!" Two intricate letters are carved into the bottom of the bottle it says "F Y "  
  
"Wow initials of my favourite show what a coincidence!"  
  
~sigh~ Aya-chan can be sooo dense sometimes.  
  
"Maybe if I rub it a genie will come out heheh!"  
  
Ayashi rubs the bottle vigorously, when suddenly POOF!  
  
Tons of smoke pour out off the bottle, "Hmmn I don't think anything happened," when suddenly something groaned.  
  
"Oh shit…..Aaaaah I was just joking! Don't hurt me!*wimp*"  
  
Ayashi takes a peek at the THING that came outta the lamp but can't see anything because the smoke is too thick.  
  
A familiar voice spoke up" Ummm,can we go somewhere else people are starting to stare"  
  
Which was true, cars driving past were slowing down just to see what was happening.(All they could see was a screaming girl in SCHOOL UNIFORM on the sidewalk partially covered in smoke)  
  
The voice spoke again, "So how about it, can we get outta here before people try to 'help'?  
  
"O..okay,I guess" stuttered Ayashi.  
  
With a small poof a red light enveloped Ayashi, the bottle and the mysterious person.  
  
*************************  
  
POOF!  
  
"..where are we?"they landed in what seemed to be a large meadow which looked veeery familiar…..  
  
"Hey! Isn't this the meadow where Taka and Miaka found Tasuki?wait a second that can't be right that's in the book…"  
  
"Excuse Me,are you ok?It's the first time I tried a teleportation spell,I wanna make sure I didn't kill my new master.."  
  
(wow such concern)  
  
"New master?……"Said a very shocked Ayashi,she turned quickly to face…..  
  
"MIAKAAA???!!!!"  
  
(So that's why the voice was familiar!Duh)  
  
~Sweatdrop~  
  
The miko was wearing the (skimpy)gown she had worn during the summoning of Suzaku and had funky bracelets on.Oh yeah and she was also levitating a few feet from the ground*taking lessons from Miboshi ne,Miaka?*  
  
"Hai,Ex-miko of Suzaku Yuuki Miaka at your service,"(whips out a thick manual*hmmn does that gown have pockets*)"OK according to the manual you have 7 wishes."  
  
"7, Dontcha mean 3?"Asked Ayashi curiously  
  
"Do you want three or seven?"snapped the ex miko.  
  
"Seven duh…wait a second what am I doing I'm talking to Miaka from Fushigi Yuugi!Finally I'm going nuts…"  
  
"No your not crazy,you found my bottle, now I'm your genie. It's that simple"  
  
"Hmmn, If I'm not crazy then, why would you be a genie that reads from a manual and where are all those bishonen that's supposed to protect you?"~Bishonen @_@ Drool~  
  
"Let me explain, after we defeated Nakago,me and Taka (gets a dreamy look)were supposed to live normal lives while Tas and Chiri wander around in the book for two years. When Suzaku *mutters a few curses under her breath* got this crazy idea and decided to make us do something useful for once and turned me into a genie. The good thing is I get extra powers!!"~she said this in a fast and very Genki way~  
  
"Okay………….Why would Suzaku turn you into a genie?"  
  
~Sweatdrop~  
  
"Ummmn, I think he had a bet going on with Taitsukun or something."  
  
"Oh…. Ne,Miaka."  
  
"Yes,Master"  
  
"Uh you can quit it with the master thing,but can you do me a favour.It's not that I don't like you or something but I still can't believe I'm talking to THE Suzaku no miko so can you do something to make me a believer?  
  
"Sure,do you mind if I read your thoughts?"  
  
"Why……?"  
  
I'm going to make your wildest dream come true !!Hold on!"  
  
"I have a very bad feeling about this..Ermm are you sure you know what your doing?…..nooo…POOF! Ahhhhhh!that was sooo scary" screamed Ayashi while clutching on to something very hard.  
  
The miko was grining very happily*great it worked*  
  
(clutching something?wasn't I sitting on the grass just now?and why is she so happy?)  
  
Opening her eyes she found that she was sitting in the lap of……. "Tasuki- kun?……..eheheh…wow….swoon..faints still holding on to Tasuki.  
  
"Miaka,what the hell am I doin' here?and who's this in MY lap?"asked the disgruntled bandit while waving his tessen.  
  
"Don't worry Tasuki-kun, I just borrowed you for a little while, looks like someone has a crush on you…"snickered Miaka.  
  
"Whatever, just fuckin send me back now Ok?  
  
"K,bai-bai"  
  
~Ayashi wakes up~  
  
"Wow! Cool dream, whatever, I don't care if im going nuts or not, this is too good to miss."giggles Ayashi.  
  
"~finally she accepts reality or is it fantasy?~Soo what are your wishes? Mind you I have a very weir…ummn Unique way to grant wishes"  
  
"wow,Miaka using big words……weird,"  
  
"Are you trying to piss me off?"  
  
"Kinda…."  
  
~sweatdrop~ "Whatever"  
  
"Let me see,If I had a genie what would I wish for?"*Big Hentai grin* "Weeellllll….."  
  
"Oh No you don't!" *Guess she noticed the grin*, " I do not grant Hentai wishes even if I wanted to I couldn't"  
  
"Ohhhh.." looks very disappointed.  
  
****************************  
  
Okay folks that's it for now! If I'm really horrible I might take it down. But please, If I'm not causing mental trauma to people reading this review. Flames are welcome but they'll just make me cry….  
  
Chap.2 comin up  
  
Kay, Ja ne 


	2. Obake Or Fang Boy?

OK, I'm back with chapter 2.? Hey I got a reviewer! Arigatou to Shadow Priestess for reviewing!I promise I'll read your fanfics and review by this week!So I'm not gonna take my fic down just yet but I'll just keep on writing ne?  
  
Disclaimer:If I owned FY I wouldn't be writing not so good fanfics right?  
  
~Genie In A Bottle~  
  
Chapter Two-Being Rich Isn't So Bad….Is It?  
  
******************  
  
"Gen…uhhhh Miaka I've decided on my first wish!"  
  
"Oh really?took you long enough! Well what is it?"said Miaka scepticaly  
  
"The first wish anyone would make! I wanna be rich, and I mean 'Filthy' rich, rolling in cash and…."(her eyes seemed to have turned into dollar signs $_$)  
  
"Okay I get the picture!~Geez~Anyway I'm very glad you made that your first wish, because I'm going to need help on this…."  
  
"Whaddya mean you need help?! It's a simple wish!" Cried the distraught girl.  
  
"Betsuni!Betsuni! you'll see in a few seconds, now where did my bottle go? There it is!" The ex Miko was rummaging around the long grass looking for her bottle.  
  
Curiously Ayashi observed what she was doing, Miaka seemed to be rubbing the bottle with a sleeve and whispering something.  
  
"Tama-chan I need you!! Come and help me out here!" said Miaka while rubbing the bottle vigorously.  
  
*Ayashi's Jaw hits the ground*  
  
"NO!NOT TAMAHOME!!IIEEEE(Ayashi's not too fond of Tamahome)"  
  
POOF! And through the swirling smoke the dashing(shudder) Tamahome appears next to Miaka and guess what happens……….  
  
"MIAKA!!"  
  
"TAMAHOME!!"  
  
"MIAKA!!"  
  
"TAMAHOME!!"  
  
"MIAKA!!"  
  
"TA….Cough!!Cough!!choke…*seems like the smoke hasn't cleared up properly yet*^_~  
  
~Major Sweatdrop~  
  
Tamahome :"Oh, my darling Miaka, how long has it been till I've set eyes on your beautiful face!*Holds Miaka close*"  
  
Miaka:"~Sigh~ My dear Tamahome!"  
  
Ayashi: "Hack!Hack! COUGH!COUGH!eeew.."*gag*  
  
Oops Miaka noticed……(she's to Genki to care anyways)  
  
"Oh yeah, Tama-darling meet Ayashi she's our new Master!"said the hyper genie.  
  
"Hey! How didja know my name….come to think of it I never told you my name!!" shouted an overly paranoid Ayashi.  
  
"Umm..ahh..Genie and Miko intuition?" answered Miaka  
  
"Whatever"(Tama-chans looking very confused)  
  
"Sooo..what am I doing here?"asked Tamahome  
  
"Well, you're here to help Ayashi's wish come true!"said Miaka.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"He Is?!"~Damn~Aya-chan doesn't look to happy  
  
"I did warn you that the way I grant wishes was unique…."  
  
*mumble,curse,mumble*  
  
"What's her wish anyway?"asked Tamahome.  
  
"She wants to be rich."  
  
~Okane eyes~ "Oh really!!well this should be in my department! I'll take it from here Miaka."  
  
"Okay,Bye-bye darling~smooch~"Miaka disappears in a poof of pink smoke.(why pink? Don't ask me)  
  
"Don't leave me alone with Tama…." A whimpering Ayashi is kneeling staring at the space Miaka was standing  
  
"Soooo, you wanna be rich?"  
  
"Well, duh but how are you gonna make that happen?"snapped Ayashi.  
  
"Since Suzaku turned Miaka into a genie with powers, her seishi get additional powers too. So technically I can make cash outta thin air."  
  
"Cool.Soooo let's start with Ten million Bucks!"  
  
"Greedy arentcha?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Gimme your bank account number."  
  
"Why do you wanna know and How do you know what's an account number?!"  
  
"Ummm….so…I can ummmmm….put the money in your bank..yeah that's it!"  
  
Unfortunately, Ayashi isn't paying attention to what Tama is saying because the air next to him started shimmering….  
  
"Ummm..Tama…you should really see this"  
  
"Ten million with an interest of 1% a month should total to…"Tama is oblivious to whats happening.  
  
"Uh-Oh…someone just showed up.."  
  
"Oh Obake-Chan…..LEKKA SHINNEN!" Tasuki just teleported next to Tama and fried him..  
  
"Itai." Charred Tamahome.  
  
" MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
"Oi, Ayashi you can't let Obake chan here,(prods Tama with Tessen) find out yer' Fuckin account number. He'd just steal all yer money! Yer money will be safer in the Mount Reikaku bandits stronghold with me!"  
  
"Let's see who I trust…hmmn Tama the money obsessed seishi or Tasuki." Ayashi concentrates,while tapping a finger on her cheek.  
  
"Tamahome, I want to make my first wish. For my first wish I want Ten Million bucks forwarded to Tasuki so HE can keep it and protect it from YOU." Ayashi does a little bandit dance with Tasuki  
  
"Your wish is my command! (sniff)." Boy he sure looks depressed.  
  
Tama glares at Tasuki and disappears to do his job while Tasuki gives him a fanged grin.  
  
" He must be fuckin angry if he didn't even wait for Miaka to come back!" said the bandit.  
  
Miaka teleports back. Oh where did Tama go?*looks very disappointed*  
  
Tasuki shrugs and prepares to leave, when Miaka grabs his arm and whispers, "Ne,Tasuki that was a sweet thing you did for Ayashi!"  
  
"Awww, I was just tryin ta help!" he ran his hand through his hair nervously.  
  
" Thanks,Anyway Ja ne." winked Miaka  
  
Tasuki leaves and Miaka faces Ayashi.  
  
"What didja say to Tasuki-kun?" asked Ayashi  
  
"Oh,Nuthin..ready to make your second wish?"  
  
*****************  
  
And there you have it people! Chap2. I'm still up for reviews! but none the less I'm still gonna write!*thanks to all reviewers out there!* 


	3. Wishlist 007

Finally I updated! Gomen to all readers for the delay! We just had a Marching Competition and I'm soooo tired(2NDplace ^_~). I just hope I don't fall asleep while typing the fic. Racheal-chan asked whether this is gonna be a Tasuki+Author fic, well I'm not sure. As much as I like being paired up with Tasuki, I don't want to make Tas-chan lovers angry/jealous…but we'll just see where my weird mind takes us! Gomen this chapter might be a bit boring because its just me and Miaka talking. It's a bit angsty it depends on which way your reading it.(long authors note huh?)  
  
Disclaimer-Me No Own. Fy Watase Yuu's.  
  
~Genie In A Bottle~  
  
chapter 3- Timeout with Miaka  
  
"Miaka why are you in such a hurry for me to make my wishes? Are you on a time limit or something?"  
  
"No……but(whips out thick genie manual from no where) according to page 007 of the genie manual it is standard procedure to ask your master what his or her next wish is."  
  
"Oh. I think that was too much information for me. So what you mean is I don't have too make All my wishes In one Go right?" said a very confused Ayashi.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"So…."said Ayashi trying to find something to say.  
  
"Ahem…cough-cough"  
  
~Long Awkward Silence with sound of crickets"  
  
"What do we do now master?"  
  
" I dunno anything. Because I have to think of my second wish. I know let's go get something to eat…let's say somewhere in…..Japan?( Is it so hard to think of two wishes!?)  
  
"Did you just say we could eat?!!!!"  
  
~Sweatdrop~  
  
Should have seen this coming. Ayashi just asked super glutton Miaka(don't look at me like that! They show Miaka eating lot's o food before every episode) to have SOME Food…..not good  
  
"Or we could just hang around here for while heheh" said Ayashi hurriedly  
  
"We could do BOTH!" Miaka clapped her hands twice and a huge spread of food appeared on a red satin table cloth on the grass. And I mean A LOT OF FOOD  
  
"Okaaaay,but Miaka how are we supposed to finish of the food here?"  
  
"Doesn't matter, I think I can finish at least half of this!"  
  
For a very thin person in a skimpy gown right now, that sentence just doesn't seem right!  
  
"Hey,Cool! The tablecloth has every Suzaku seishi's name embroidered here and even the plates and cups have pictures of Tessen's, Kasa's, Kesa's, Phoenix's and blah,blah,blah-rant,rant,rant Wow!" Ayashi is gasping now because she didn't stop to breathe.  
  
"Hmmn,typical fangirl. If you want I can give you the whole set!!"  
  
"Honto ni?!! Waii Arigatou!!~Big Starry Eyes~  
  
"…..…" Miaka doesn't answer because she's too busy stuffing her face with food.  
  
So the two pig out for a while. The food Miaka magically teleported seems to be from KFC, MC Donalds, Burger King, Pizza Hut, Slurpies from 7-eleven, and for some strange reason Sushi, Soba noodles, Pocky!^_^ and Ice cream from Caprilla and tons of chocolates.(I'm very hungry now^^)  
  
After that the two just sat down and relaxed while eating ice cream and chocolates. Then they started chatting.  
  
"Miaka, If you're a genie why don't you just make up some wishes for yourself?" said Ayashi starting the conversation.  
  
" It just doesn't work that way,genie manual says no excessive abuse to powers.So it's pretty limited to teleporting and emergency's . Like when you said we could eat that sort of gave me permission to use magic."  
  
"So it's the same thing with Tamahome! When he said he could make money out of air I was wondering why he wasn't living in a villa and have a swimming pool filled with cash."  
  
Miaka just nods and looks a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"What would you wish for if you had seven wishes, Miaka?"  
  
"Oh, most of it would be for me and Tamahome, and the rest would be for my friends and family like Yui and Keisuke."said Miaka quietly.  
  
"You wouldn't be wishing for useless things like I am now, would you? I mean I should probably be wishing for world peace or something like that."  
  
"You just wish what you want."  
  
"Miaka?."  
  
"Hai."  
  
" What happens when all this is over? What happens when I finish using my 7 wishes"  
  
" Honestly, I don't know. Maybe I'll just disappear or go back in the bottle." Said Miaka with a trace of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Can't I wish for your freedom or something?"  
  
"No. There's another part of my magic that can't interfere with lives, personality's and destiny's." said Miaka disappointedly.  
  
"Oh.Shimata….."said Ayashi almost in a whisper.  
  
" You don't sound too happy. What's wrong?"  
  
"Well my mom always had this thing about me being unladylike and a tomboy. It always made her so disappointed, and I see why. I'm always swearing,wearing guy's clothes. If I didn't have long hair people would mistake me for a pretty guy."  
  
"So you would have wished for yourself to be ladylike and stylish? I can't change your personality but I can still help you."  
  
" You can?"  
  
"I did say I have a unique way of granting wishes……"  
  
  
  
******************  
  
Hmmn.The fic seems a bit boring this time ne? I dunno I had a bit of a writers block and I was struggling to find a way to present the 2 wish! Oh well you can skip this chapter If you want I promise to try and make the next chapter good.  
  
P.S I thrive on reviews. 


	4. The making of Ayashi Konan's Beauty

Okay!!! I'm back with chap.4. I'm not sure if it's gonna be as good as the first two chapters but it will have to do! I'm not sure if you guys are still reading the fic but who cares I'll just finish it ne?  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer Time!!Tralalala..no own..no own…no mine..lalala( Dances around in the rain! It's raining in Malaysia^_~)  
  
~Genie In A Bottle~  
  
Chapter Four~ NAAANIIIII!!????  
  
"Oh No!! Here we go Again! I just hope it's not Tamahome again!"cried Ayashi while covering her eyes.  
  
Miaka was grinning very widely as she got rid of the food and picked her bottle up. She rubbed it and shouted "Paging for Nuriko-chaaaaan!!!!! I need your assistence!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A lot of Purple smoke started to form above the flower beds close by and with a puff the smoke cleared to reveal………the most beautifull of seishi(for a guy) posing on the flowers.  
  
(Hotohori: No HE is not!!I am the most beautiful!!! I am more  
  
beautiful than women and furthermore blahblah)  
  
(Ayashi: Heika you can't just barge in on my fanfic like that!! Shoo!! go find someone whose writing about you!)  
  
(Hotohori: You can't order me around because rant rant rant blahblah *takes out mirror and admires self while still ranting*blah)  
  
(Ayahi: Pssst! Tasuki! Chichiri! Help me out here! He won't stop bragging… I know! shove him in that cosmetics closet( where the hell did that come from?!)  
  
(Tas' n Chiri': Hai!(no da)  
  
(Hotohori: Hey! What are you doing?!!Aghhhhh!!Let me out!! Oh look foundation and eyeshadow! *Starts applying makeup*)  
  
(Ayashi: Arigatou!!)  
  
(Tas: No Prob!)  
  
(Chiri: I've always wanted to do that no da!)  
  
~Sweatdrop~  
  
Back to the fic!!!  
  
So our favourite seishi Nuri-chan has just appeared in the usual pink pants and shirt (amazing how he can pull of wearing girls clothes) and….  
  
"Yes, Miaka-chan I'm here, you don't have to shout so loud!!" said a very annoyed Nuriko.  
  
" Yay, Nuriko's here to help with your wish Aya-chan!! This is gonna be so much fun!" squealed Miaka.  
  
" Sure….. one thing Miaka…How is HE going to help me be LADYlike and Stylish and Feminine?Hmmmn?"  
  
" Oh come on admit it! Nuriko's one of the most ladylike guys I've ever seen!! Heck he's more Ladylike than me!!"  
  
"Got that right…." Whispered Nuriko quietly….  
  
"Nuriko, did you say something?"  
  
" Nothing……Did she say I have to make Him into a girl?"  
  
"What do you mean HIM! Can't you see I'm a girl!! Why you little….."fumed a very angry Ayashi  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to teach you how to dress like a guy? You'd look way better…"said Nuriko as he flipped his braid over his back..  
  
" Guys(glare from Ayashi) ummmn girls(glare from Nuriko) uhhnooo ahh… just stop it okay! Nuriko you're here to help Ayashi. Not make fun of her and if you don't help her I'll…I'll…. I'll cut of your braid!!"  
  
cried Miaka triumphantly  
  
"Don't do that! I'll be nice…on one condition."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
" I want Tasuki-chan here it's boring without him flaming stuff."  
  
"Okay~sigh~" Miaka claps her hands and Tasuki drops out from the sky landing on the Very hard ground.  
  
"Oops must have got the spell wrong. Gomen Tasuki."  
  
Tasuki: "….Itai…"  
  
(Isn't it weird that Tasuki get's to be in almost every chapter.."  
  
"Must be my lucky day" mumbled Ayashi  
  
Nuriko pulls Tasuki up and faces Ayashi while giving her a scrutinizing look. "This is gonna be a lot of work!"  
  
" And just what am I doing here?" said Tasuki  
  
"You are going to be the judge after I'm done with her, so just cooperate okay?"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Miaka starts to whine.. " Do I still need to be here? I wanna find my Tamakin's"  
  
"Just a sec. Miaka I want you to teleport nice clothes from Gucci, Versace, Adidas, Reebok and designer shoes and one cosmetics wardrobe filled with accessories and jewelry. Oh and don't forget a dressing room!"  
  
"Nuriko how do you know about all of that?!" asked Tasuki and Miaka simultaneously  
  
"Female intuition!"  
  
~sweatdrops~  
  
Miaka casts a spell and all the stuff fall into place "Okay have fun now Ja ne"  
  
"Have fun she says! I'm taking femininity lessons from a guy a cross dresser!" said Ayashi  
  
"Okay lets start! First of all I need to know your bra size!!" said Nuriko casually  
  
" Naaani??!! Echi hentai!! You're a guy what do you need to know that for?!"  
  
Tasuki goes of somewhere to polish his tessan very hurriedly……  
  
"Nothing! ~needed to get Tasuki to leave for a while~ ^_~ Can't have you changing in front of HIM!" grinned Nuriko  
  
" But you're a 'HE' too…."  
  
"Good point"  
  
" I'll just use the dressing room then."  
  
" Why is the ~cosmetics closet~ moving A lot?" said Nuriko while moving to open the closet…  
  
"Nuriko!!!! DON'T OPEN THAT CLOSET!!!!!!!!!" Tasuki runs from where he was to stop Nuriko.  
  
"Why?' asked the feminine seishi while pulling open the closet door..  
  
"OHHH SHIT…"Tasuki runs away very fast…  
  
~CRASH~  
  
*Apparently this was THE Cosmetics Closet that Tasuki and Chichiri locked Hotohori in…"  
  
A very pretty Hotohori falls on Nuriko.  
  
" Hotohori-Sama!! What were you doing in the closet?!!" said Nuriko too shocked too swoon or hold on to Hotohori..  
  
" I'll explain later.. right now I have a bandit and a monk to beat up!Ja" Hotohori pulls out his sword and runs after Tasuki  
  
"Hmmn. At least we won't have any more interruptions. So let's start what do you want to look like sporty?, trendy?, casual?, Chic?….  
  
Nuriko starts picking outfits for Ayashi to wear and this goes on for many,many, many hours.  
  
"Finally I was getting tired of changing clothes," said a relieved Ayashi.  
  
"Ha! I told you that I would pick the most perfect outfit! Now all we have to do is to teach you how to be ladylike that include posture and speech. So NO swearing!"  
  
"If I swear what will you do?"  
  
"I'll hit you! Mind you I'm using my power bracelets now"  
  
"Okay…"  
  
More training on how to walk, eat, and speak properly. Trust me you don't want to know. It's like Finishing school except the teachers keep threatening to hit you.  
  
"Nuriko how am I supposed to remember all of this? I mean I got the part of how to walk and act down but the rest……"  
  
"Don't worry! Here this is a guidebook on everything I thought you! Which includes the Konan Royal Tailor catalog and you can call me at least 7 more times for help! Now let's see you as Ayashi the sweet and beautiful girl!"  
  
Overall Ayashi is now wearing a black satin skirt with a modest slit at the side and a sleeveless silver turtleneck. A gold necklace with a pendant engraved with 'Tasuki' hangs from her neck and her long hair is braided with simple flowers like Nuriko's. She is also wearing elegant sandals.( I wish I was this pretty!! @_@ but I do have a white turtleneck and a jeans skirt!)  
  
"Now who's the guy magnet!!!! I am sooooo good" cried Nuriko while doing a victory dance complete with Japanese fans.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't feel different!" Said Ayashi sceptically  
  
" Why don't we ask Tasuki? He should be here any second!"  
  
And right on cue Tasuki shows up with Chichiri..They are too tired from running to notice Ayashi and Nuriko yet..  
  
" I thought we'd never get rid of him. Why is he so fuckin angry?! All we did was shut him in a makeup closet! We practically did him a favour!!!Thank suzaku I got to you Chiri or not he'd have killed ya!"  
  
panted Tasuki.  
  
Chichiri being the first to recover and noticed Ayashi and Nuriko, said the first words that came across his brain.  
  
" Who's The babe no da !?!"  
  
~Sweatdrop~  
  
"Ayashi? Is that you? Wow! I couldn't recognise you! Nuriko did a great job" said Tasuki  
  
Chichiri is still staring…..and for some reason Tas-chan get's a bit annoyed.  
  
" Yo, Monk-boy? Earth to Chiri?" Tasuki decides to give Chiri his first injury due to a tessan.  
  
~WHACK~  
  
"Itai no da! Whatcha do that for?!"  
  
"Arencha supposed to be a monk or sumthin? Drooling at some girl!  
  
It's embarrassing!"  
  
"Gomen ne Ayashi no da! It's just that you look very nice no da!"  
  
" And it's all because of me the greatest cross dresser on earth! Thank you! Thank you!" said Nuriko while bowing to imaginary fans.  
  
" Arigatou Nuriko." Said Ayashi.  
  
" Were not done yet for homework read the guide book and I'll be here for your 7 lessons!"  
  
"~sweatdrop~ ahhh Hai!"  
  
Miaka returns.." I'm Back!! Hey good looking! See I told you Nuri-chan could make you look drop dead gorgeous!"  
  
"Got that right!" said Tasuki and Chichiri simultaneously.  
  
Miaka and Nuriko: Hmmmn…….  
  
" Alright so let's move on to the next wish!" said Miaka genkily  
  
*************************  
  
Ahhhh!! I didn't know how to end the fic!! Is it even a fic?! Its more like a vanity parade with Ayashi as the vanity queen!!!Gomen to Hotohori lovers I like him but I needed him and Chichiri's OOC. So did you like it ? reviews are always welcome! Gomen if I take a long time to update! Mid term Examinations results just got back and my marks suck!! So computer banning by parents might ensue! 


	5. The Greatest Collection

Waii!! Thank you for reviewing! Especially to Shadow priestess for reviewing EVERY chapter! Thanks goes to Sansele and Racheal chan.  
  
Alright! New chapter, no idea what to write and its soo early in the morning…. Yay Idea!! Reviewers please tell me your wishes so I can make them come true! ^_^Note: for those who don't understand Japanese that much 1: Minna means everyone an 2: Betsuni means Nothing…  
  
Disclaimer: Miaka I wish That I own Fushigi Yuugi including all the Bishonen.  
  
Miaka: Gomen! Wish not granted  
  
Ayashi: Iiiieeee!!! Still no own…  
  
~Genie In A Bottle~  
  
The Greatest Owner  
  
Ayashi: "Let's see Tasuki is here, so is Chichiri, Nuriko and Miaka….hmmmn Miaka there's not enough people for my second wish!  
  
"How many more do you need?" asked Miaka curiously  
  
"Ummmn, about 2 more?"  
  
"Okie dokie! Hotohori-sama and Tama-chan you're needed!"  
  
"Just great….Tama-chan again"  
  
Chichiri: Tasuki-kun no da, get into my kasa before he decides to get his revenge for locking him in that cosmetics closet no da!"  
  
Both of them disappear into the Kasa and it drops to the ground innocently..  
  
Miaka: What's that about?  
  
Minna:Betsuni!!!  
  
Smoke gather's and the two seihi appear.  
  
"Hai! What are we needed for?"  
  
Miaka: I have no Idea! She hasn't even made her wish yet!  
  
"Miaka!"  
  
"Tamahome!"  
  
"Miaka!"  
  
" Tamahome!!"  
  
drone on and on and on and on…….  
  
Another couple though…  
  
"Hotohori-Sama!"  
  
" Ermmm, Nuriko?"  
  
"Hotohori-sama ai shiteru!!"  
  
"Nuriko, stop it!!"  
  
Nuriko clutches on to Hotohori while swooning…ick  
  
Muffled laughter can be heard from a now shaking Kasa..  
  
"Can I make my wish now!!"shouted Ayashi at the very busy seishi  
  
Hotohori: Isn't that Chichiri's Kasa? Where are they I have a score to settle…  
  
Kasa stops shaking and starts edging away slowly…..  
  
Hotohori runs after it and grabs the Kasa…and starts shaking it violently. A little too violently  
  
"Miaka!"  
  
"Tamahome!!"  
  
"Miaka!!"  
  
"Tamahome!!!"  
  
"Quit it!!!!" Ayashi is covering her ears while singing Ochanoko Saisai Hengen Jizai to block the sound  
  
"&@#$ing SHIT!!"  
  
"Daaaaa!!!!"  
  
The two seishi tumble out of the kasa ungracefully…  
  
Their very amazing appearance shuts everyone up……..at least for a little while  
  
" Miaka!!"  
  
" Tamahome!!"  
  
"Miaka!!"  
  
"Tamahome!!"  
  
"What did I do to deserve this !!" Ayashi goes to sit under a tree to wait until Miaka and Obake-chan to shut up and Hotohori to kill Tasuki and Chichiri…*that doesn't sound right! No one can Kill Tas and Chiri!*  
  
Nuriko comes over to join her and they start chatting..  
  
"Daaaaa help me Tasuki!!!!"  
  
" No way!! you're on yer own Monk-Boy! dahhahahaha"  
  
Tasuki is on the tree that Ayashi and Nuriko is chatting under while chichiri is being chased by a sword swinging Hotohori.  
  
Tasuki laughs a little to loudly and falls off the tree right in front of Chichiri.  
  
"hehe umm Hi?"  
  
" Will you help Now no da?!!!"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"On three noda!"  
  
"On three what?!!"  
  
"Fry him na no da!!!!"  
  
"THREE"  
  
LEKKA SHIEN!!  
  
Tasuki fry's hotohori while Chichiri let's out a minor chi blast which leaves Hotohori very crispy…  
  
Nuriko: Hotohori-sama!! Run's over to tend to his wounds..  
  
Ayashi run's over to Tasuki and Chichiri and congratulates them on bashing Hotohori yet again.  
  
Tasuki & Chichiri: Let's do that again!!(no da)  
  
Aims at obake chan who is still saying Miaka's name….  
  
"Three"  
  
Lekka Shien + Chichiri's Chi blast  
  
Tamahome: Miak…AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ITAII!! Crispy fried Tamahome!! It's finger lickin good!!  
  
"Okay!!!! This is one of my important wishes can I wish now,,"  
  
Finally getting Miaka's attention she quickly says her wish..  
  
"I wish to have the best of the Fushigi Yuugi Products from every country….which means one of every Fushigi Yuugi product ever made…It must be genuine and of the best quality which includes posters, plushies, cels, bedsheets and …goes on and on and on…."  
  
Miaka: wow she must have thought of this for a long, long time..  
  
Minna: Where do we come in?  
  
"Your catching on very fast Ayashi! You knew we would need most of the seishi for this wish…..Alright your wish is granted.."  
  
Ayashi: Hahahahhahahahaha I'll beat all those fangirls out there!!!!  
  
(no offense ok?)  
  
Miaka: Tamahome You and I are going to cover the FY in Europe….  
  
Chichiri you're going to the USA, Russia, Germany and Spain. And Nuriko and Hotohori is going To France, Italy, Vienna and Rome.While Tasuki goes over Asia.  
  
Nuriko: Yay Romantic places with Hotohori-sama  
  
Chichiri: Why do I get countries with different languages and are soo far away?(well you've got a Kesa)  
  
Tasuki: Whatever…  
  
"What about me? I'm not staying here alone!!" cried Ayashi  
  
"Fine go with Tasuki then!" said Miaka slyly  
  
" Now we go! Everyone you have teleportation powers and an unlimited cheque book for those collectors items…  
  
Nuriko pulls Hotohori and disappears….they are going to take a looong time. And then chichiri disappears followed by Tama and Miaka.  
  
Tasuki: Where are we going first?  
  
Ayashi: Japan.  
  
Teleports outta there!  
  
***************************  
  
Well how was it updates are long ne? Reviewies please!! And Computer banning did ensue….. I'm soo sad!! 


End file.
